1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a warning lamp assembly, and more particularly to a vehicle warning lamp assembly, which is simple in structure, which requires only a relatively small light source but can emit light rays in a horizontal plane direction and which is durable in use and can dissipate heat effectively.
2. The Prior Arts
Warning lamp assemblies are widely used in construction sites or in industrial establishments, where dangers are possible to occur anytime and available at every corner. Another way of using is to provide it on vehicles (such as police cars, fire engines, road maintenance vehicles and ambulance) or at hazardous environments. A warning lamp assembly is installed generally at pedestrian precincts or on the vehicles so as to draw attention of nearby pedestrian. A conventional vehicle warning lamp assembly mounted on a vehicle generally includes a rotary light that emits colorful light rays intermittently so as to warn the nearby vehicle operators or the pedestrian. Such vehicle warning lamp assembly is usually fixed on a rooftop or a surrounding of a vehicle and the light rays emitted thereby should radiate to all directions so as to draw attention of those people happen to be nearby the vehicle.
It is noted that in order to radiate lights in every directions, a large number of light emitting diodes are employed in the conventional warning lamp assembly and hence generate a relatively high heat and consume a large amount of electrical power, thereby creating a non-friendly environment to the user and is against the trend of the manufacturers.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M367387 discloses a mechanical-rotary type LED warning lamp assembly that includes a bottom seat, a gear mechanism, a power collector plate, an LED circuit board, a power supply unit and a lamp lens. The gear mechanism is mounted on the bottom seat and includes a first fixing element, a motor, a second fixing element, an axle, a gear set and two conductors, wherein, the motor and the axle are respectively connected interactively to the gear set while the power collector plate is mounted on the axle and is connected electrically with the conductors. The LED circuit board is coupled electrically with the power collector plate and consists of a plurality of LED bulbs. The power supply unit is mounted in a chamber of the bottom seat, includes a power supply and an adaptor circuit board electrically coupled to the power supply and further with the motor and the conductors. The lamp lens is hermetically mounted on the bottom seat.
It is noted that the brush or carbon brush of the motor and the base driven thereby are subjected to wear out easily after long term of use, thereby causing damage to the warning lamp assembly. Moreover, implementation of a plurality of LED bulbs and the LED circuit board results in high manufacturing expense.
The LED bulbs are illuminated in sequence and rotated alternately according electronic design or mechanical design so as to emit light rays in different angles and directions, a relatively large amount of power is required such that the manufacturing expense thereof can not be reduced. The more the circuit board or the LED bulbs are used, the more heat is generated, which is required to be dissipated to an exterior thereof, failure of the same may result in poor illumination effect.
Since the presently existing warning lamp assembly includes complicated design structures and last only a short time, it is highly desired to develop a warning lamp assembly, which has simple structure, which requires a relatively small light source but can emit light rays in all direction and which is durable in use and can dissipate heat effectively.